


Under the desk

by Delta_0



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_0/pseuds/Delta_0
Summary: Papa lll finds his cardinal looking for something under his desk. A short scene that I wrote a while back.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Papa Emeritus lll/ Cardinal Copia, cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus lll
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Under the desk

Copia was currently on all four on the floor of his office. The upper part of his body was hidden underneath his desk as he frenetically searched for his dropped eraser. It was unfortunately similar in color to the wooden planks underneath him. He muttered to himself while feeling around for it. It was rather dark down there and he had lost his patience many seconds ago. He sighed heavily, feeling his anger intensifying when there was suddenly a knocking sound closeby. 

In the doorway, Papa was currently peeking into the office, not seeing Copia at first. Once he spotted him on the floor though, a grin spread his lips wide and he stepped inside and up to the desk. 

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a playful tone of voice, still grinning ear to ear. 

The sudden voice made Copia jump and his immediate reaction was to get up, but as he had forgotten that he was currently under the desk, he ended up hitting his head instead. The thud was followed by a yelp and a throbbing pain was slowly spreading throughout his poor head. He muttered to himself again, now blushing from embarrassment as he rubbed the wounded spot. 

This had of course alerted Papa who crouched behind him, gently placing a hand on the cardinal's lower back.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sounding friendly rather than concerned. There was no answer right away. 

"Fine..", Copia eventually replied, feeling slightly humiliated. He was glad that it was just Papa though, and not someone else. 

"What were you doing down there?" the pope asked curiously, a hint of playfulness in his voice now. Copia sighed again, once again waiting with the answer. 

"I was looking for my eraser", he replied, rubbing his head a little before he started backing out. He was stopped though as Papa's body was blocking him and he found his bum pressed to his crotch. 

"Where are you going?" the pope asked again, still sounding playful but with a seductive touch to his voice. His hands moved slowly upwards over the cardinal's hips now, gently at first until the stopped at his waist, gripping it hard. Copia had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop any lustful sounds from escaping him. His heart was pounding faster in his chest now and he kept still, allowing Papa to touch him. 

"I'm getting up..", he replied eventually, a bit more annoyed than aroused at the moment. He still didnt know where that damn eraser had gone and it didnt help that his head was still hurting. The pope sure was trying him right now. He pushed backwards at him now, shifting his leg in an attempt to make Papa move away and let him out, but he wouldnt budge. 

"I dont think so", Papa hummed sensually, his voice more lustful now. This irritated Copia even further and he was about to make another attempt to escape when he felt one of the pope's hands slipping around along his stomach. The tips of his fingers unintentionally tickled him slightly as they tried to find a way inside his shirt. Once they did, Copia felt himself relax again, yet again succumbing to Papa's touches. He let out a satisfied sigh at the feeling of the rough, slightly cold fabric of Papa's glove slowly running up along his naked skin. It stopped right above his belly button and he could hear him chuckling behind him. 

"I'm not in the mood, Papa. I have work to do", Copia complained, trying to keep his voice steady. Unfortunately it was easier said than done as pleasure coursed throughout his body, making him feel weak and in need to succumb to the pope's desires. He didnt get any answer from him, but the hand on his waist was suddenly removed, moving to his thigh instead to pull his leg out. This obviously made him lose his balance, but Papa's hand on his chest held him up. His other leg was pushed to the side by his knee, forcing him down against the floor. 

"We cant do this here. Not now", Copia growled, afraid of being caught. However, he didnt make any attempts to resist Papa. 

"You worry too much, my sweet cardinal", the pope murmured behind him, his cheast heaving with lust as he watched his subordinate on his elbows on the floor. He grabbed him again, turning him over. Copia did of course push himself up, but Papa placed a firm hand on his chest, pushing him down again, pinning his back to the floor. He then lowered himself a little so that he could get in under the desk too, now using both his hands to hold him down. 

"You look so beautiful on your back... Cardi", the sensual, hungry voice made a shiver run up Copia's spine and his cock twitched once in his pants, now pressing hard against the tight fabric. He stared up at Papa, suddenly feeling unwilling to fight him off anymore. As the pope leaned down towards him, Copia closed his eyes, waiting for those lips that he craved. When they finally pressed against his own, they were surprisingly gentle and they released a flock of butterflies in his belly. His heart fluttered as he kissed Papa back just as softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I might upload a second chapter to this or make a whole new oneshot for a sex scene. I havent decided yet. I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
